11 The Hidden Enemy
by Juzzer H
Summary: The Doctor travels to an alien planet as people fall ill mysteriously. As the shadows creep forward, the Doctor must discover just what is creating this strange virus.


The Hidden Enemy

By Justin Horsey

(Inside a school gym which is a makeshift hospital.)

Zac: We're running out of room. There's no space left on the first court, and the second is almost full as well.

Ed: When's the Doctor sposed to be here?

Zac: I don't know. He said sometime tomorrow.

Ed: Well, how's the hotel going?

Zac: They said they could take a couple.

Ed: We need to get some people out of here. There's no room to work sufficiently.

Zac: I'll make the call.

Ed: Good. (Zac walks off, Ed looks down at a patient closely.) What are we going to do with you? Seen nothing like it. Symptoms of a cold, but been like this for months. Still. Can't be helped. The Doctor'll be here tomorrow, then, everything'll be better.

(The TARDIS materializes in the corner of the room. The Doctor steps out.)

Doctor: Welcome Donna. To the…(Turns around.) Oh.

Donna: (Following.) Where are we?

Doctor: We're in a gym.

Donna: With sick people.

Ed: Who the hell are you?

Doctor: I'm the Doctor.

Ed: You said you were coming tomorrow.

Doctor: I was going to take a quick visit to Kataa Flo Ko, but I've come a bit early.

Ed: Yeah.

Doctor: Anyway. What seems to be the problem?

Ed: People are falling sick.

Doctor: Is that it? You called me across time and space to tell me people are sick!

Ed: The sickness is completely unknown.

Doctor: Well, give us a look.

Ed: Follow me.

(Cuts to them walking around the rows of patients.)

Doctor: When was it first seen?

Ed: Yesterday.

Doctor: Well if it was yesterday, why don't you just give them cold medicine.

Ed: The patients have already tried that. For moths they say, it's been around, and no improvement. And it's slowly getting worse. Every day, they drop deeper into sleep.

Doctor: So this has been going on for months?

Ed: Yep.

Doctor: Have you searched the Library database?

Ed: Not as of yet.

Doctor: Well. Let's get to it then. We got a sickness to solve. (Smiles.)

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC

Doctor: (Sitting at a computer.) What are the symptoms?

Ed: Symptoms of a cold.

Doctor: But not a cold. (Types something.) If it's mutating it may get worse. (Sonics the computer.) Here we go. The Library. (A window pops up.) No! That can't be right. Anything else. (Types some more.)

Donna: What's it saying?

Doctor: Vashta Nerada.

Donna: Every planet.

Doctor: Every single planet has them. Swarms of them. Now they're building an empire. From humans.

Donna: But they're just swarms of dust.

Doctor: But now they're the virus.

Donna: They're a mutating virus?

Doctor: Searching for energy. The more energy they gain, the quicker the virus mutates.

Donna: The Vastha Nerada. Count the Shadows. Any shadow. I'm already worried.

Ed: You've seen this before?

Doctor: It's not just a virus. The piranhas of the air. An infestation, in any shadow.

Ed: How do we get rid of it.

Doctor: Well...

Donna: I want to say it this time.

Doctor: Alright.

Donna: Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Weeping Angels, don't blink. Vashta Nerada, run! Just run. Nowhere is safe, just run.

Doctor: That's the only way. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I can't help the people already sick.

Donna: Doctor, where exactly are we?

Doctor: The Medusa Cascade. The 14th planet.

Donna: Right. How far away are we from the library?

Doctor: Ages. Billions of light years.

Donna: Can Vashta Nerada travel through computer?

Doctor: I don't think so. Why?

Donna: Well, it does now! (Points at the computer as a shadow seeps out of the grates.)

Doctor: Hello. Step back. (Sonics the light which gets brighter.)

Donna: I can't see a thing!

Doctor: Good, when it gets dark, start worrying.

Ed: Doctor, what do we do?

Doctor: Stay in the light!

Ed: Why?

Doctor: That's where they hide. In the shadows. Right now, there are swarms of them all through every single person here. One step in the dark, and they pounce. Stay in the light and you've got some chance.

Ed: Right. Anything else?

Doctor: Have you got backup?

Ed: He just went to call the hotel to tell them we need their space.

Doctor: Right. We might need him.

Vashta Nerada: It is the Doctor.

Doctor: Hello.

Vashta Nerada: These are our forests.

Doctor: No it's not, coz right now you're a long way from home, and I have one question to ask you. What do you want here?

Vashta Nerada: We needed energy.

Doctor: Alright. Keep going, why this particular place?

Vashta Nerada: We needed energy.

Doctor: Yeah, but why here?

Vashta Nerada: Humans have accessible energy.

Doctor: And you're on the closest human planet. And you're searching for energy.

Vashta Nerada: We needed energy.

Doctor: Don't start that again! Because at the moment, you're in a room full of light, and if there's anything that can defeat you, it's broad daylight.

Vashta Nerada: You have one hour. (The shadows retreat.)

Doctor: Right then. Let's get to work. This computer, what does it run off?

Ed: Electricity.

Doctor: Optical fibres?

Ed: Yep.

Doctor: Running into fission cells?

Ed: Yeah.

Doctor: There's our connection. Somehow or other, the fission cells are connecting, and creating a connection.

Ed: How do fission cells connect to each other?

Doctor: Donna?

Donna: I don't know.

Doctor: That's very Vashta Nerada. Very impossible, but very interesting.

Donna: That's not like you. Nothings impossible.

Doctor: Some things are. But this is ridiculous. Fission cells can't connect with each other. Unless they are by an electrical signal, which is way to far to reach.

Donna: Why don't they use the resources on offer.

Doctor: The Medusa Cascade! Yes that's it! The energy waves hit the energy stored inside and explode through, easily making it, (Taps the computer.) here.

Donna: But how did the Vashta Nerada make it here?

Doctor: Energy transfer. They travel with it. Down the optical fibres and it to the living room. Of every single persons living room. Every single human on this planet. Infected, the Vashta Nerada.

Ed: What could they possibly want with that much energy?

Doctor: An empire. With that much human energy they could rebuild themselves 200 times over.

Donna: When we were at the library the life form count gave up after 1 million million. That's lots.

Doctor: 100 trillion. At the least. One of the biggest empires ever evolved. And the biggest infestations ever.

Donna: But if everyone's been infected, how do we stop them?

Doctor: We can't. The only thing we can do is send the back to the library and hope for the best.

Donna: But then they'll just do it again, but with a different target.

Doctor: I'm sorry Donna, if there was any other option I would tell you. But I've got no idea. This is the worst I've ever seen them. I'm sorry, but I'm sending you home.

Donna: That didn't work so well last time.

Doctor: Come on get in the TARDIS and activate Security Protocol 1.

Donna: I'm happy to go home, it's just that I don't want the same thing to happen.

Doctor: It won't. Of you go. (Donna steps into TARDIS as the Doctor's hologram appears.)

Hologram: This is Security Protocol One. Donna, if you are receiving this message the TARDIS is about to take you home, don't worry about me, I'm perfectly safe.

Donna: In your dreams.

Hologram: The TARDIS will come back for me. You'll be safe at home. And I'll come back to get you, and we can say goodbye together. Alright. You know how this thing works, hold on tight. Here we go. (The hologram disappears as the TARSDIS dematerializes.)

Ed: Where's she going?

Doctor: Home, she's not safe.

Ed: She could have helped.

Doctor: I can't risk her here! I don't want to lose anyone else.

Ed: But how are we meant to fix this? We've got an hour, and nothing more than a Doctor and a sonic screwdriver!

Doctor: (The TARDIS rematerialises in the corner.) And a TARDIS.

Ed: Alright, let's get to work.

Doctor: Before we do, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But you have two shadows.

Ed: Oh my gosh!

Doctor: I'm sorry.

Ed: Well what do I do?

Doctor: Don't move anywhere!

Zac: Right that's done, and who the hell are you? (Walking back into the room.)

Doctor: Stand still!

Zac: Alright.

Doctor: There's an infestation of Vashta Nerada in this room, and at the moment, Ed's shadow is infected.

Zac: That'd be why he's got two shadows. (Pointing at Ed.)

Doctor: Don't point! Stay very very still.

Ed: What goods that going to do?

Doctor: Vashta Nerada love it when their food's blood is running fast, so try not to worry. If they can help it, they'll snack when you're running.

Ed: Sure, I'm about to die, that's no big deal.

Doctor: And try not to speak too much.

Zac: Is there anything we can do to help?

Doctor: I'm sorry, I really am but there's nothing.

Ed: If it's possible, I'd like to try anything at the moment.

Doctor: Is there a fire extinguisher around here?

Zac: Over by the door.

Doctor: Go get it, but don't let your shadows cross! Or any other shadows, just stay in the light.

Zac: Sure. (Slowly goes over to the door, pulls the fire extinguisher off the wall and carries it back to the Doctor.)

Doctor: Shut your eyes. (Sprays the second shadow.)

Ed: What good will this do?

Doctor: It'll certainly confuse them.

Ed: Won't that just make them angry? Like bees.

Doctor: Well it could, but you said to try anything.

(On Earth.)

Donna: (On the phone.) Hello mum it's me, Donna.

Sylvia: Donna! Are you coming by?

Donna: Yeah.

Sylvia: Are you with the Doctor?

Donna: No. He's still on another planet.

Sylvia: Well come on by, I'll make you a cuppa.

Donna: Thanks. (Hangs up with a disappointed look on her face.)

(On the 14th planet.)

Doctor: Right, so do we know anyone that could help?

Ed: There's my brother. Ned.

Doctor: Where does he live?

Ed: Right next door.

Doctor: Call for him.

Ed: Ned!

Ned: (From another room.) What?

Ed: Come out here!

Ned: Why?

Ed: I need you!

Ned: Why?

Ed: Just get out here!

Ned: (Comes from the other room.) Who are you?

Doctor: I'm the Doctor and at the moment, your brother's in crisis, you watch him. (Points at Ed.) You come with me. (Points at Zac.)

Zac: Where exactly are we going? (Following the Doctor as he walks out of the room.)

Doctor: To the power station. Where is that anyway? I never asked.

Zac: I thought you of all people, Doctor, would know a fission reactor from a mile away.

Doctor: Well, maybe. We're not exactly a mile away from the factory are we?

Zac: No you're right, we're 1 and a half miles.

Doctor: A little bit cheeky are we?

(Back in the gym.)

Ned: (Munching on chips.) What was he talking about?

Ed: I have two shadows.

Ned: Yeah, so.

Ed: We only have one sun.

Ned: Ohhhhh! Spooky innit? (Smiling.)

Ed: It's no joke.

Ned: To me it is, goodbye. (Walks back to the other room.)

(Back in the street.)

Doctor: (Suddenly stops.) You go on ahead. I'm just going to check something.

Zac: Alright. (Keeps walking towards the power station.)

Doctor: (Turning around and running back to the gym.) Where is he? (Noticing Ed is a skeleton.)

Vashta Nerada: These are our forests.

Doctor: There's only one thing I have to say to you. I will stop it. I'm going to find away to stop you, so take this back to the Library. I. Am. Coming!

Vashta Nerada: You are in our forests.

Doctor: Wrong! You don't own it yet, and I'm going to give everything to make sure you never will.

Vashta Nerada: These are our forests.

Doctor: Why do you keep saying that?

Vashta Nerada: We hatched here.

Doctor: No you didn't, you hatched in the library.

Vashta Nerada: We breed here.

Doctor: Then you're breaking the Shadow Proclamation.

Vashta Nerada: We started here.

Doctor: Then there's one thing I have to say to you. Go away. This is a human planet now. You don't belong here. Go back to the library or beware.

Vashta Nerada: Your time is almost up.

Doctor: Not on my watch.

Vashta Nerada: The army will rise.

Doctor: What?

Vashta Nerada: We begin here. (Every human lying on the stretchers in the gym stand up, revealing themselves to be skeletons.)

Doctor: Hello. Take a step back.

All Vashta Nerada: We begin here.

Doctor: Watch it. (Stepping back.)

All Vashta Nerada: We begin here.

Doctor: Take a step back, I'm warning you!

All Vashta Nerada: We begin here.

Doctor: (Moves back into a corner as the skeletons advance in on him.) I'm warning you!

All Vashta Nerada: We begin here.

(Zac runs into the power station.)

Zac: Right, fission. (Looks both ways.) This way. (Runs around to the left.) Right here. Come on Doctor, where are you. (Stands next to the fission reactor.)

(Back on Earth.)

Sylvia: Donna! (Hugs her as she walks through the door.)

Wilfred: Where is he? Where's the Doctor?

Donna: On the fourteenth planet of the Medusa Cascade.

Wilfred: What's he doing there?

Donna: Fighting aliens.

Wilfred: He's not dead is he?

Donna: No! At least I don't think so. He was alive when I left.

Wilfred: You left?

Donna: I had to. I would've died otherwise.

Wilfred: But he's still vulnerable!

Donna: He's the Doctor.

Wilfred: And you're Donna, it doesn't make a difference, he needs you!

Donna: He's better off on his own.

Wilfred: Don't you remember what you said? You said he needed someone to stop him. That's you Donna, There's no-one else.

Donna: But what use is it now? He's got the TARDIS. I can't get back.

Wilfred: We'll just have to hope.

(Back in the gym.)

Doctor: Remember in the library, I said, I was always near the door. And that's where I am, right now. And I know you'll say, there's no door here. But then, it doesn't have to be a real door. It just has to be a door out of a tricky situation. (Sonics the TARDIS in which a lever switches and then materializes around the Doctor.) Right power station. (Sets to work.)

(Inside the power station.)

Zac: Come on, Doctor! Come on. (The TARDIS materializes next to him.)

Doctor: (Hopping out.) Right! Fission reactor. Where is it? Right here good! Let's get to work. (Runs joyfully around the reactor.)

Zac: What are you going to do to it?

Doctor: I'm going to set the light power up 400%.

Zac: What good is that going to do?

Doctor: Should kill 'em stone dead.

Zac: Are you sure this'll work?

Doctor: It better. (The room next door gets darker.) We better hurry, darkness is closing in.

Zac: Are you sure this'll work?

Doctor: Yes! (Sonics the reactor as an alarm goes off.) Ok didn't like that. Try something else. (Sonics it again as the alarm stops.)

Zac: Are you sure this'll work?

Doctor: (Realising that Zac has repeated the same word.) There's only 5 things I hate in this universe and they are, Daleks, Cybermen, The Master, genocide and Vashta Nerada. You killed him! (Looking up at the skeleton that was Zac.) Zac was nice. He helped, and the best you could do for him was to have lunch. Do you have any last words?

Zac: Are you sure this'll work?

Doctor: Come on! Let's have a proper chat, and then you can just hope that I'll be kind. Come on!

Vashta Nerada: This is our empire.

Doctor: And it'll go ahead?

Vashta Nerada: This is our empire.

Doctor: It won't change will it?

Vashta Nerada: This is our empire.

Doctor: Alright, but remember. You did this! You decided to inhabit the Earth. So there's only one thing I have to say to you. Block your eyes. (Jams his screwdriver into the machine which makes every light on the planet grow extremely bright. Every single skeleton drops to the ground.) Right. All gone. Good, now I can go home. (Steps into TARDIS.)

(Back in the gym.)

Ned: So it's all gone then.

Doctor: Should be. Went down the cords as well. Optical fibres, never fail. Straight to The Library. And these guys, probably should have called me sooner. (Looks at the skeletons lying around. As he looks back a hologram of Rose appears who silently calls out to him before disappearing.)

Ned: Who's that? (Pointing past the Doctor.)

Doctor: Who's who? (Looking around.)

Ned: There was a lady behind you. She's gone now, but there was.

Doctor: You're telling me. The one that didn't believe in Vashta Nerada.

Ned: But she was there! I swear. Honestly. She called out to you.

Doctor: I didn't here anything.

Ned: That's coz she was just a hologram. It was silent.

Doctor: Alright. What did she look like? (Smiling.)

Ned: Well she was blonde.

Doctor: (Suddenly serious.) What? What was she wearing?

Ned: It was purple.

Doctor: Ned, listen to me. One day it could save your life. Hide. Trust me, you're not safe. Stay at home and look after your family. Do you understand?

Ned: Yeah, but what does it mean?

Doctor: If she was looking for me, something's happening on her world. Something in every world.

Ned: You know her?

Doctor: She travelled with me. I ruined her life. Now she's stuck on another world. It was my fault.

Ned: It can't have been.

Doctor: It was. If I hadn't of met her.

Ned: Then she would have died.

Doctor: How do you know?

Ned: I know what you're like Doctor. The people you meet, would have died if you hadn't met them.

Doctor: Thank you.

Ned: You better go. The Earth's in trouble.

Doctor: Well Ned. Nice to meet you. And just, be magnificent. (Runs into the TARDIS and sets to work at the controls.) Earth, alright, for now. I hope you're right, scanner. (The TARDIS bumps around everywhere.)

(Back on Earth.)

Donna: I wanted to come home, so I did. I hate Vashta Nerada.

Wilfred: Haven't you noticed lately? There's been lasers. Going everywhere!

Sylvia: Don't start that again, dad.

Wilfred: It's them aliens again. Without the Doctor, we're all going to be killed.

Donna: (The sound of the TARDIS materializing outside.) But we've still got the Doctor.

Wilfred: (Going outside.) Doctor!

Doctor: (Waltzing out of the TARDIS very serious.) Wilfred you've got to get back inside. There's danger. (Sniffs.) I can smell it.

Donna: Doctor! You're here!

Doctor: Donna, there's going to be trouble. You've got to call everyone you know, get them inside.

Donna: Why what's going on?

Doctor: Sorry, not now. Wilf! Lasers tell me about them.

Wilfred: They're green.

Doctor: Green doesn't help. Anything else?

Wilfred: They're from Canary Wharf.

Doctor: I know, what else, alien sightings? Anything. We need to know.

Wilfred: I don't know! They're just, green!

Doctor: Wilfred the world depends on this. It's all down to you. You've got a telescope. Tell me what you see! Every night you see what's out there. Do you see anything abnormal. Like a couple of years ago, you saw the stars going out. Now it mighten be anything like that at all, but have you seen anything different?

Wilfred: Well there was once. It was last night. I saw a dark shadow. Covering up some stars. Like a spaceship.

Donna: (The Doctor stares.) What does that mean? (Doctor pays no attention.) Doctor? (Still no response.) Doctor! (The Doctor looks at her.) What does that mean?

Doctor: (Runs toward the TARDIS, noticing that the cloister bell is sounding before stopping and staring up into the sky.) It's the end of the world

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC


End file.
